


So far (it's alright, baby)

by heyitsbabz



Series: heaven in hiding [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Stress Relief, You're Welcome, no angst for once, they get stoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsbabz/pseuds/heyitsbabz
Summary: Josh thinksfuck, life is so good, so so so good,before he can even register it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I get bored and write a bunch of nonsense instead of continuing fics that need updating. :')

Life doesn't always run smoothly for Josh, especially when it was always so intent on tripping him and watching him fall, only to have him scrambling back onto his feet to repeat the process over and over _and over_ again.

Being in a band, a successful band mind you, did have its challenges. Josh had learned the hard way that when you're a local band, the stress and struggles they got was not knowing if people would show up to their shows which would lead to them not making any progress or money and therefore not being able to like, live comfortably.

Josh had also learned that once you actually _make_ it (such a funny way to think of it, Josh doesn't really feel like a big deal) the stress you get is being busy all the time and having arenas full of people watching your every move, your entire life practically under everyone's microscope to nitpick away at all your mistakes.

In retrospect, both are tough and he’s survived and _is_ surviving through the both of them.

It’s his life. He’s happy with it. He wouldn't change a damn thing.

He’s sitting in the back of the tour bus, the room filled with smoke with Tyler right next to him, smiling into space with his eyes glazed over like whatever he was daydreaming about brought tears to his eyes.

The stress of some article accusing them of something or other had gotten to Josh’s head and Tyler had suggested they smoke, just like they used to do back in their local days. It was a solid idea.

Josh didn't even remember what the article was about or  _why_ it had upset him.

He watches Tyler lean his head back on the couch cushion, his floral button up shirt unbuttoned (when did that happen?) and his legs stretched comfortably in front of him as he crosses his arms, smile widening on his face, his dimples popping.

Josh thinks _fuck, life is so good, so so so good_ , before he can even register it.

“Dude,” Josh starts, sounding awed.

“Dude.” Tyler repeats, looking over at him.

“You’re, like, honestly so pretty, man.” Josh compliments, lifting his hand to touch Tyler’s face before thinking better of it and dropping it back down.

Tyler moves closer to him, their thighs touching.

“Thanks, Josh, so are you.” Tyler reaches for Josh’s hand, intertwining their fingers together and placing them gently down on his thigh.

They sit in companionable silence, Tyler focused on playing with Josh’s fingers and Josh focused on the feeling of Tyler’s hand in his own. He sort of wants to lay his head in Tyler’s lap and let him play with his hair.

When Tyler looks over at a smiling Josh and they stare into one another’s eyes, a secretive curve curling on Tyler’s lips and the familiar crinkles forming at the corner of his eyes, Josh can't help the warmth that fills the pit of his stomach.

“I love you,” Josh blurts out, his heart visibly on his sleeve and well, his face. “No homo, though.”

Tyler stops, freezes his movements and thinks. He thinks and thinks and thinks and Josh is looking at him absolutely enamoured without a care in the entire world.

The entire room around them can burst into flames and Josh wouldn't notice, not with Tyler sitting next to him looking so fucking… ethereal.

“Josh,” He says slowly, his eyes flicking up to his again. “We’re literally dating.”

“Yeah we are,” Josh sighs lovingly and watches the smile spread on Tyler’s face.

“Josh, it's all the homo. Full homo. I've had my dick in your ass homo.”

“Yeah,” Josh says happily. “We should do that again, bro.”

“Bro.” Tyler parrots, chuckling to himself. “ _Bro_.”

“Bro.” Josh stretches the word out and Tyler laughs, clutching at his stomach and the sound resonates so much with Josh’s _soul_ that he can't help it when he places his hand on Tyler’s cheek softly.

Tyler’s laughing dies down as Josh’s thumb starts to move along his cheekbone, the look on Tyler’s face making Josh’s heart beat wildly in his chest, feeling like it'll burst out any second.

Josh would gladly give Tyler his heart, the guy already owned it anyway. Josh loves Tyler with all that he is and nothing could ever change that.

Smiling, they both lean in, their lips meeting halfway because they knew each other, their minds syncing together when it came to them. Everything about the kiss is sloppy, it's wet and messy and desperate, making Josh fall even more in love when they pull away, Tyler's saliva clinging to his lips.

“You ever think about being fucked in your alien mask?” Tyler asks out of nowhere, shocking a breathless laugh out of Josh.

“Is that what you were-” Josh shakes his head, pecking Tyler’s lips again.

“Do you?” Tyler’s face is one of pure innocence, completely angelic.

“Sometimes.”

“Wanna… do it right here, right now, you and me?” Tyler tilts his head when Josh gapes at him, but once they share a smile he just leans his forehead against Josh's.

“Dude.” Josh says, his eyes lighting up delightedly.

“ _Dude_.” Tyler replies with just a hint of bashfulness.

 _Life is so good, so so so good_ , Josh thinks as they lean in again.


End file.
